


Ik hou meer van je dan ik van anime hou.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :(, Aditya heeft te veel kipnuggets op, Alles is gay, Beetje nsfw, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Storm is niet echt in dit verhaal, bij sommige delen wel sad, isabel wilt dood, niet echt, o ja en credits naar maartine voor het idee lol, waarom maak ik dit, waarom schrijf ik dit, ze hebben geen dokter corrie dont worry, ze praten gewoon over hem idk
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aditya en Max maken pannekoeken. Het is heel erg gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ik weet het niet heel eerlijk. Sorry Aditya en Max. Laten we hopen dat ze dit nooit vinden.

Max opende zijn ogen. Het eerste wat hij merkte was dat de dekens weg waren. Hij kreunde en dacht ‘Godverdomme Aditya’  
Hij keek naast zich en Aditya was verdwenen. Max keek verbaasd. Aditya was meestal de laatste die wakker is. Hij keek naar de klok en zag dat het al 12:00 was. Max sprong meteen uit het bed. Shit! Het is al 12:00, hij moet al lang naar crossfit! Hij rende van de trap af naar beneden en zag Aditya op de bank met de deken, en een laptop. Max rolde met zijn ogen. Túúrlijk was hij weer anime aan het kijken. “Ugh, waarom heb je me niet wakker gemaakt?! Je weet dat ik naar crossfit moet!” zei Max geïrriteerd.  
Aditya zette zijn anime op pauzen en keek naar Max. “Ik weet dat wel, lieve schat, maar ik wilde iets leuks doen samen. Het is ook niet leuk als ik hier de hele ochtend alleen zit.” zei hij. Hij liep naar Max toe en kneep in zijn wangen. “Ik wil ook een keer met jou zijn, honingpopje.” ging hij verder. Max werd rood en keek weg. “Oké, maar eerst moet ik crossfit af-“ zei Max, maar hij werd onderbroken door Aditya die zei: “Heb ik al gedaan.” Max glimlachte en knuffelde Aditya. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uhm, Adi? Weet jij waar de bloem ligt?” vroeg Max terwijl hij in de keuken zocht. Aditya lachte en zei: “Het bovenste kastje, links.” “O ja, sorry.” zei Max. “Ik pak alvast de melk.” zei Aditya. Een tijdje later stonden alle ingrediënten op tafel. Max begon alles in de bak te pleuren terwijl Aditya toekeek. Na een paar seconden was Max klaar. Aditya grinnikte, Max’ gezicht zat onder de bloem. “Dropje, je dit helemaal onde de bloem. Als jij je even wast, dan mix ik de ingrediënten wel.” zei Aditya. Max werd rood en knikte. “Aw, je bent zo schattig als je bloost!” zei Aditya. “H-helemaal niet!” stotterde Max. Aditya grinnikte en liep naar Max toe. Hij gaf een kusje op zijn wang en zei: “Was je nu maar, straks komen die pannenkoeken nooit klaar” (omg die zin is best dirty lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Aditya wachtte tot Max weg was en begon de ingrediënten te mixen. Precies toen hij klaar was kwam Max naar beneden. “Kom, laten we beginnen.” zei Max met een grijns. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Na ongeveer twee uur hadden ze een stapel pannenkoeken, een vieze keuken en hun kleren die onder het beslag zat. Aditya zuchtte en zei: “Einelijk! Nu kunnen we gaan eten.” Aditya wilde naar de tafel toelopen, maar Max hield hem tegen. Hij keek verbaasd naar Max, die daar stond met een grote grijns. “Eerst wil ik graag iets anders proeven~” zei hij met een ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Aditya werd rood. “Wacht, wa-“ Hij was omderbroken door Max, die hun lippen met elkaar verbonden. Aditya was nog een beetje verbaasd, maar na een tijdje relaxte hij ook. Ze stonden daar een tijdje, af en toe van elkaar af om adem te halen. “We zijn thuis! Hopelijk hebben jullie niet het huis afgebran- o wacht.” riep Isabel toen ze de deur open deed. Ze keek toe hoe Max en Aditya snel van elkaar af gingen en doen alsof er niks was gebeurt. Maartine stond achter haar en keek toe. “Wow, waar is mijn popcorn?” vroeg ze. Isabel keek nog een tijdje naar de jongens voordat ze zei: “Ik vind het prima, zolang jullie geen seks hebben in de keuken. Ik ga vanavond koken en ik wil geen vies spul in mijn past-“ “OK WE WETEN HET WEL ISABEL.” pnderbrak Max haar. Isabel grinnikte en ging naar boven. Zodra de meiden weg warem keek Aditya naar Max. “Dus, zullen we boven verdergaan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max en Aditya hebben ruzie. Alik probeert het op te lossen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isbel is dead insaajd

Max wachtte en wachtte. “Jezus Christus, waar blijf hij nou?” zei Max. Aditya zei dat hij rond 12 uur ‘s nachts thuis zou zijn. Het was al ondertussen 3 uur ‘s nachts. Hij is al uren aan het wachten. Wat zou hij anders moeten doen? Zonder Aditya kon hij toch niet slapen. Hij wilde eerst zijn game verder progameren, maar hij kon zich niet concentreren. Hij kon alleen maar denken aan Aditya. Wat als er iets was gebeurt? Wat als iemand Aditya heeft gepakt? Wat als hij dood is? Er voormde tranen in Max’ ogen. Wat zou hij zonder Aditya doen? Ohneeohneeneeeneeenee. Wat als hij-   
De deur ging open. Aditya liep voorzichtig naar binnen. Hij wist dat het laat was, maar de auto van zijn vriend was kapot, dus moest hij lopen. Zijn benen waren moe en hij wilde gewoon naar bed. Hij liep de woonkamer en tot zijn verbazing zag hij Max daar zitten. Zijn ogen waren rood. Aditya keek naar zijn gezicht en voelde zich wel schuldig. “Max...” begon hij. “Nee. Nu ga ik praten. Weet je wel niet hoe fucking bezorgd ik was?! Ik dacht dat er iets was, godverdomme ik dacht bijna dat je dood was! Ik zweer, als je geen goed excuus hebt dan zet ik je het huis uit.” zei Max. Hij was zo boos dat hij Aditya wel kon slaan. “De auto van mijn vriend was kapot, ik moest lopen en-“ begon Aditya, maar hij was onderbroken door Max. “Oh wat een goed fucking excuus. Fuck jou. Fucking leugenaar!” riep Max. “Lieve schat, denk aan de buren.” zei Aditya rustig, maar dat kon Max niks schelen. “NEE! Als je zo vervelend gaat zijn dan ga je maar het fucking huis uit! Kut kind.” zei Max. Nu begon Aditya het ook zat te krijgen. “Waarom ben je zo boos? Ik kom hier binnen nadat ik de marathon heb gelopen, ik ben moe en dan kom jij hier met je gezeik? Wees gewoom blij dat ik thuis bent!” zei Aditya geïrriteerd. Max rolde met zijn ogen. “Ik heb al het recht om boos te zijn! Ik dacht dat je dood was, Aditya!” zei hij. “Beetje overdreven hoor.” mompelde Aditya. “Pardon?! Als of jij niet bezorgt zou zijn! Jij ben waarschijnlijk niks zonder mij! Ik vroeg me af wat ik zou doen zonder jou, maar ik denk dat het eerder andersom zou zijn. Ik ben een wereldberoemde progameur. En jij? Don’t get me started.” zei Max. Aditya keek hem vol verbazing aan. Na een paar seconden realiseerde ze allebij wat Max zojuist gezegd had. Er voormde tranen in Aditya’s ogen. “Als je dat echt z over mij denk, denk ik dat het beter is als ik ga.” zei Aditya met een zachte stem. “Wacht... Aditya, nee ik meende-“ Max was onderbroken door Aditya, die de deur in zijn gezicht sloeg. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alik lag al uren wakker. Hij wist dat het geen goed idee was om een heel pak suiker te eten voor het slapengaan. Hij zuchtte en keek naar de klok. Misschien moet hij-   
Zijn gedachten waren onderbroken door geschreeuw van het huis naast de zijne. Hij was verbaasd, Aditya en Max maakte nooit ruzie. Na een tijdje stopte het geschreeuw en hoorde hij een deur dicht knallen. Hij liep naar het raam en zag Aditya boos weglopen. Misschien ik ze helpen, dacht hij. Ik heb toch niks beters te doen. Hij liep naar de deur en ging naar buiten. Hij liep naar zijn buren en klopte op de deur. Max deed open. “Aditya! Het spijt m- o wacht.” zei hij. Alik stond er. “Dus, wil je er over praten?”

~~~~~~~~

Aditya rende en rende. Tranen rolde over zijn wangen. Max had gelijk, hij was gewoon een stomme zwerver. Hij stopte met rennen om te kijken waar hij was. Hijgend keek hij in het rond. Hey, dit was de straat van Isabel. Misschien kan hij.. ja, dat zou ze niet erg vinden. Hij zocht naar haar huisnummer en na een paar meter lopen was hij er. Hij ademde diep in en uit en belde aan. Na een paar seconde deed ze open. “Hoi.” zei ze. Ze keek naar Aditya en zag hoe slecht hij ee uit zag. “Gaat alles wel goed? Kom, we praten binnen wel verder.” zei ze terwijl ze met Aditya het huis in liep. Ze gingen op de bank zitten en Aditya vertelde wat er was gebeurt. Ze luisterde geduldig naar hem. “Soms heb je wel eens ruzie. Ieder stelletje heeft het wel eens gehad. Maar jullie houden gewoon super veel van elkaar, en dan maak je niet zo vaak ruzie. En wat Max tegen je zei, dat soort dingen zegt hij altijd. Ik heb zo vaak ruzie met hem. Het is niks, als je thuis bent hoor je wel dat hij het niet meende.” zei isbluqh.  
“Ok.” begon Aditya. “Ik praat morgen wel met hem.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Denk je dat dit goed genoeg is?” vroeg Max. Alik en Max hadden iets van 20 boshes bloemen gekocht en het hele huis versiert. “Uhh, ik zou zeggen een beetje overdreven, maar ok.” antwoordde Alik. Max zuchtte. “Ik heb zoveel erge dingen gezegd. Wat als hij niet terug komt?” zei hij. “Zo erg was het ook weer niet. Je geeft gewoon te veel om Aditya jij idioot.” zei Alik. Max keek hem aan met een geïrriteert gezicht. “Nibba wat” zei hij. Alik kreeg een berichtje binnen en zei: “ok ik ga maar weer doei.” Zodra Alik de deur uit was kwam iemand anders binnen. Aditya! Hij zag er moe uit. Max rende naar hem toe en knuffelde hem. “Ga weg ik heb je nog niet vergeven.” zei Adjaja. Max begon te janken. “Nibba het was een grapje 🤦🏼♀️“ hoe are jou talink in emojis zei max. Idk antwoorddre adjajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajaja . Ok zullen we nu zoenen ofzo. Vroeg max. Ok. Zei aditya en toen ginggen ze succ doen en kiddkiss. Sofia stomd er bij en is nu getraumatiseerdd

**Author's Note:**

> Zou ik meer maken?


End file.
